Due to increased power generation by unsteady renewable sources like wind or solar existing gas turbine based power plants are increasingly used to balance power demand and to stabilize the grid. Thus improved operational flexibility is required. This implies that gas turbines are often operated at lower load than the base load design point, i.e. at lower combustor inlet and firing temperatures.
At the same time, emission limit values and overall emission permits are becoming more stringent, so that it is required to operate at lower emission values, to keep low emissions also at part load operation and during transients, as these also count for cumulative emission limits.
State-of-the-art combustion systems are designed to cope with a certain variability in operating conditions, e.g. by adjusting the compressor inlet mass flow or controlling the fuel split among different burners, fuel stages or combustors. However, this is not sufficient to meet the new requirements.
To further reduce emissions and operational flexibility sequential combustion has been suggested in DE 103 12 971 A1. Depending on the operating conditions, in particular on the hot gas temperature of a first combustion chamber it can be necessary to cool the hot gases before they are admitted to a second burner (also called sequential burner). This cooling can be advantageous to allow fuel injection and premixing of the injected fuel with the hot flue gases of the first combustor in the second burner.
Conventional cooling methods either require heat exchanger structures which lead to high pressure drops in the main hog gas flow or suggest injection of a cooling medium from the side walls. For injection of a cooling medium from the side walls a high pressure drop is required which is detrimental to the efficiency of a gas turbine operated with such a combustor arrangement, and can have a negative influence on the combustion stability and pulsations. Combustor pulsations are known to have a detrimental effect on the performance and life time of gas turbine combustors.